nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Holbrook
'Nancy Holbrook '''is the main protagonist from [[A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film)|''A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film)]]. Her character is based on Nancy Thompson in 1984's original ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'', Lori Campbell in Freddy vs. Jason, and, arguably, Alex Corwin in the novel A Nightmare on Elm Street: Suffer the Children. She is portrayed by Academy Award-nominated actress Rooney Mara. Personality Actress Rooney Mara describes Nancy as being "the loneliest girl in the world." She is lonely, quiet, socially awkward, but strong. When she first makes an appearance in the movie, she seems headstrong in her belief that she saw the same man that her friend Kris Fowles saw in her dreams. However, when confronted on this by Jesse later in the film, she denies knowing what he is talking about. Nancy is an artist who paints in her bedroom. History Nancy works as a waitress in the Springwood Diner and is a senior student at the local high school. One night, she sees her friend Dean sleeping and awakens him, telling him that he can't fall asleep in the diner. Her friend Kris Fowles arrives. After Nancy leaves Freddy kills Dean by having him has cut his throat right in front of Kris. At the funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as kids. Kris' ex-boyfriend Jesse is hostile towards Nancy. At home, Nancy begins to fall asleep while Freddy comes out of the wall to kill her. When she wakes up, the wall is back to normal. Then, Kris dies by Freddy in her dreams. Nancy and her friend Quentin begin to find out that they met at Preschool. Nancy's mother Gwen tells them the truth about Freddy Krueger. Freddy was a gardener at the preschool who loved the children and the children loved him. Freddy was accused for hurting their children. The parents of Springwood followed him, killed freddy with fire at the boiler room and now want their children to forget how they met and Freddy. Gwen tells Nancy that she was Freddy's favorite child. After a confrontation with Quentin's father, they go to the pharmacy so Quentin can refill his prescription. Nancy has been awake for a long time and her body begins to shutdown. Inside the pharmacy, she has a micro-nap where she's attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy attacks her, she rips a piece of his sweater off and realizes that she can pull things out of her dreams. After the attack Quentin rushes her to the hospital. Nancy and Quentin leave the hospital and go to the preschool which has been closed down for years.They find Freddy's secret cave and find evidence that Freddy had hurt them and was killing them because they told the truth about Freddy. Nancy goes to sleep to find and pull Freddy out of her dreams. Quentin, who was to keep watch, also falls asleep. While Quentin is asleep he is wounded by Freddy. In her dreams, Freddy tortures Nancy and tells her that he saved her for last and that when she finally falls asleep, she'll never wake up again. Awakened by her screams, Quentin hears Nancy in trouble and tries to wake her up, but Nancy can't. So, he uses an adrenaline shot to wake up her up. Nancy is able to pull Freddy out of her dreams. They battle Freddy with Nancy slitting Freddy's throat with a paper cutter blade. Nancy then burns the preschool down. They are then taken away by ambulance. The film ends with Nancy forgiving her mother for the trauma of the entire situation, but after her mother is just glad she's safe, Freddy comes through the mirror and kills Nancy's mother, leaving her screaming in horror because she is shocked and terrified as the film fades to black. Trivia *''Final Destination 3'' actress Amanda Crew auditioned for the role of Nancy. *Nancy Holbrook is based on Nancy Thompson in the original Nightmare film, Lori Campbell in Freddy vs. Jason, and, arguably, Alex Corwin in the novel A Nightmare on Elm Street: Suffer the Children. **Nancy Holbrook bears character and story similarities with Nancy Thompson in the original Nightmare film. **Nancy Holbrook bears character and story similarities with Lori Campbell in ''Freddy vs. Jason''. ***Both having their mother killed by Freddy Krueger, Nancy's mother at the end of the film while Lori's mother has died prior to the event of her film. ***Both being the lonely, quiet girl at the beginning of the film and transforms into a stronger character after their encounters with Freddy. ***Both brought Freddy out from their nightmares prior to their final encounters. ***Both being harassed by Freddy before bringing him out from their nightmares. ***Both repeated Freddy's line before killing him by blades. **Nancy Holbrook bears character and story similarities with Alex Corwin in the novel A Nightmare on Elm Street: Suffer the Children. Quotes *"It hurts now, doesn't it? That's because you're in my world, bitch!" *"Memories don't kill you." *"Summat smells like rubbish." *"Hey, Mom? I know you're just trying to protect me. Thank you." Gallery la.jpg nancy and quentin.jpg|Nancy and Quentin nancy and freddy.jpg|Nancy and Freddy freddy and nancy.jpg|Nancy and Freddy in the dream world la.png nancy and jesse.jpg|Nancy and Jesse See also Navigation Category:Elm Street children Category:Girlfriends Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Survivors Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:Supernatural characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Alive Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) Category:Female characters Category:Characters